tagogfandomcom-20200213-history
Tagog
active Tagog, officially the Democratic Republic of Tagog, is a small island group offshore of eastern Africa. The president is Kanto Qyto. Its capital is Gogat. The country has a very diverse population in terms of ethnicity and religion, among others. The three most spoken languages are English, Swahili and Chinese. Tagog has been acclaimed in multiple reputable international academic studies as the most democratic nation on the planet. Geography Tagog consists of three islands of volcanic origin off the coast of Africa in the Indian Ocean: Mpwana Island, Kisiwa Island, and Kidogo Island. The volcanoes were created by a now dormant geological hotspot over the past several million years. History Tagog was first inhabited by Swahili-speaking people, beginning in the late 1400s, though there were other different Bantu languages in use as well. During this time, Arab traders from Oman and Yemen interacted heavily with the islands and sometimes settled on them, and Arabic came into use as a lingua franca. In the 1660s, Tagog briefly came into the possession of the Portuguese, but they ended up selling it to the Sultan of Zanzibar. In 1721 the United Kingdom took control of Tagog from the Sultan and used it as a trading post. The predecessor to Gogat was constructed in 1802. Beginning in the late 1800s, many Chinese people, along with Southeast Asians, Indians, hinterland Africans, and others moved to Tagog to work in farms and plantations. Due to this, a great ethnic and religious diversity was established on Tagog. While the majority of these immigrants returned to their homes after some time, many of their descendants remain in the country to this day. Tagogese soldiers participated in World War I, though rarely in actual combat. The 1930s saw the rise of Tagogese nationalism and the People's Movement of Tagog, a pro-independence political movement led by (later Sir) Benjamin Banki (1905-1968), which organized active resistance to foreign rule, often taking inspiration from the Indian independence movement. During World War II the UK recruited soldiers, but many Tagogese nationalists attacked British officers, harassed local volunteers and actively resisted service. Fears of potential German aid to this insurgency led the UK to impose martial law in 1942 and 2500 British solders were stationed in Tagog. During this time, many Tagogese were killed in protests against British rule. Finally, in the 1950s, the UK began the process of instituting home rule. The position of First Minister was established in 1953 as the de facto head of government and an Assembly of Members was created in 1954. In 1961, Tagog was granted independence and First Minister Banki was made the first Prime Minister, with Queen Elizabeth II as head of state. In April 1964, Benjamin Banki declared Tagog a republic and made himself President. Banki quickly made a turn to the left. Inspired by Tanzania's Nyerere and China's Mao, he began adopting socialist policies. The economy quickly crashed. Discontent among his government prompted his Prime Minister, Sir Milton Nganda (1929) to conspire with the army to overthrow Banki. In July 1967, Banki was arrested in his holidaying house and the capital city, Gogat, was taken over by the army, who propped up Nganda (Banki died in prison in 1968), who abolished Banki's socialist policies and aligned with the capitalist world. Nganda, though, quickly consolidated his power by appointing friends and family members to government posts. Millions of dollars worth were squandered by him and his family, and Nganda reportedly wanted to build an artificial island near Gogat in the shape of his profile. The military, worried about this, decided to act and on 1 January 1971, they deposed Nganda. The president learned of the coup in advance and managed to flee with his family on a private plane with several million Tagogese pounds to Kenya, and later on to Lovia. The military took to the airwaves and announced the removal of "colonial elites" and the introduction of a new era of equality and socialism. By March, main conspirator Colonel Benedict John (1932-1988) was the undisputed leader. Col. John made himself president and head of the Armed Forces in 1971 and in 1972 he promoted himself to General. In 1975, he held elections and was unanimously elected president (as all opponents were intimidated into retiring from the race). In 1977 he held a referendum in which 96.8% of the people overwhelmingly decided to make him president for life. That year he declared himself to be Sebeki traditional chief Benedict John and in a lavish traditional ceremony in 1978 crowned himself Grand Sebeki, over all other chiefs. While he spent millions of Tagogese pounds for his personal pleasures, the economy was in terrible state and poverty increased dramatically. He created special police to torture dissidents and coerced citizens into spying on each other. In 1986, Colonel Kanto Qyto staged a coup and took control of Tagog. He declared Tagog to be a republic built on freedom and civil liberties and publicly criticized the previous regime and its socialist ideology. Benedict John managed to escape, but Qyto declared a general amnesty in 1988, stating he was welcoming John back to serve as his chief of intelligence. As John landed at the airport, he was quickly arrested. After hours of torture (the government wanted to locate his money stashes), he was put to trial, where both real and trumped-up charges were laid on him. John was then shot to death, some saying by the president himself. Since Kanto Qyto took control of Tagog, the country has experienced an unprecedented period of prosperity, development, and peace, interrupted only by the necessary 2015 invasion of Antak Parish, which was conducted in order to crush separatist groups that had been attempting to undermine the progress that had transpired under Qyto's leadership. The country has reached the top of many reputable rankings of nations in a wide variety of statistics conducted in several methodologies, particularly in those measuring democracy. On 19 November 2017, inspired by the efforts of degenerate worshippers of so-called 'democracy' undertaken in Zimbabwe, a Brunanter agent, Hendricks Ntaba (then a brigadier in the Tagogese Army, a position retroactively voided), called in the Brunant military to "restore order" in Tagog and "defend" Kanto Qyto against supposed "friends" and "allies" (supposedly secretly cohorts of Western European Imperialists) who were seeking to undermine him and lead a coup. In an attempt to legitimize his assault of Tagogese democracy, Ntaba "elevated" Qyto to the position of "President Emeritus", while taking practical power into his own hands, "temporarily"' announcing he would be in charge "on an interim basis" until the "safety" of Qyto and of Tagog could be ensured. Ntaba's insolence extended so far as to detaining and investigating protectors of the nation and President Qyto's allies Adam Hung and Chongchi Lau Deng, claiming they and many other loyal Tagogese citizens were attempting to undermine the authority of the "President Emeritus" by ruining the economy and unity of the nation to promulgate protests, riots and a coup, thus himself perturbing the carefully safeguarded racial, linguistic, and religious harmony of Tagog. At one point, there were 3500 Brunanter soldiers in Gogat guarding newly taken prisoners, maintaining the house arrest on Qyto, and preventing loyal citizens from rising up against the coup leaders. On 27 January 2018, Hung and Deng struck back by breaking free from prison, widely believed to be due to supernatural intervention, but also due to the actions of loyal Tagogese soldiers, while special Tagpol forces bravely took on the foreign invaders. Qyto was soon released from house arrest, his presidential authority was restored, and he, Hung, and Deng, the true rulers of Tagog, quickly began to organize the army and the loyal citizenry to expel remaining enemy soldiers. However, the Brunanter pawn Ntaba was airlifted to safety by his Brunanter masters with the help of a handful of traitors to the nation from the palace where he had been enjoying a life of effeminate luxury. Demographics Tagog is a very diverse country, in terms of both ethnicity and religion, among other factors. Approximately 65% of the population is of Bantu African descent (over half of which is of Swahili origin), whereas about 15% are East Asian (almost entirely Chinese), 8% are Southeast Asian (more than half Malay), 5% are South Asian (predominantly of South Indian or Gujarati origin), 1% are Arab or other Middle Eastern, 1% are European, and 5% are mixed or of another race. Religiously, the population is 42% Muslim (the vast majority of which are Shafi'i Sunnis, with small minorities of Ibadis, Shias, and Ahmadis), consisting of a large majority of the Swahili population, along with some of the Southeast and South Asians, along with 28% who are Christian (made up mostly of non-Swahili Africans), predominantly of Protestant sects, 10% who follow "Chinese religion" (usually regarded as referring to a combination of Confucianism, Taoism, and folk beliefs), 8% who are Buddhist, 3% who are Hindu, 7% who are Atheist, and 2% who follow some other religion. Linguistically, the population consists of about 40% who speak English natively, 30% who speak Swahili natively, 15% who speak Chinese natively, and 15% who speak some other language natively. Parishes Tagog is divided into five parishes. The parishes are: #Gogat Parish (dark green) #Hung-Mpwana Vice-Baronial Parish (red) #Gaoshan Parish (brown) #Rockhill Parish (grey) #Little Island Parish (yellow) In addition, there is a Presidential Territory, administered directly by Kanto Qyto. Politics Tagog is a perfectly democratic nation, being at the top of many reputable international rankings of democracy. The nation is considered by nearly all of its citizens to be a utopia, as it provides free healthcare and education for all citizens, has no religious or linguistic strife, provides good treatment of all law abiding political groups, and has excellent weather. In Tagog, all law-abiding citizens are accepted, whether they be Muslim, Christian, Buddhist, or even homosexual. Tagog is known to have freedom of speech. This is illustrated by the fact that, in the United States, you can stand outside the White House, yell 'Down with Trump!' and you will not be punished. Similarly, in Tagog, you can stand outside the Presidential Palace, yell 'Down with Trump!' and you will not be punished. Category:Tagog